1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile front-part structure which includes side frames that are provided below vehicle-body frames of an automobile and extend in the vehicle front-and-rear directions. Particularly, it relates to an art where impact-absorbing members are provided at the vehicle-front parts of the side frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 3-91282 (Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2514565) specification, it is publicly known that below a vehicle-body frame (for example, which corresponds to a front cross-member 12 according to this specification) of an automobile (i.e., a vehicle), there is provided a front sub-frame which is formed by a pair of right and left side frames which each extend close to the front-end part of the vehicle-body frame along the vehicle front-and-rear directions.
In addition, this specification describes the point that there is provided a pair of right and left impact absorbing members (which each corresponds to a protrusion portion according to this specification) which are each fixed on the front-end part of the front side frame and extend on the front side of the vehicle body.
According to such a configuration, when the vehicle has bumped at its front part, both the vehicle-body frame and the front side frame undergo a shaft compression along the vehicle front-and-rear directions. Thereby, they can absorb the impact energy. Particularly, even if the vehicle bumps, at its front part, into an obstacle which is lower than the front-end part of its vehicle-body frame, and the vehicle-body frame cannot bear the impact load substantially linearly in vehicle-body side view, then the front side frame which is located below the vehicle-body frame and is provided at its front-end part with the impact absorbing member can bear the impact load substantially linearly.
However, as disclosed in this specification, the impact-absorbing member is only provided at the front ends of both side frames of the front sub-frame. This configuration is effective at the time of a full-lapped collision between two vehicles. But, in the case of a right-and-left offset collision between two vehicles(i.e., an offset collision), both right and left impact absorbing members cannot absorb the impact energy. Besides, if a vehicle hits on a narrow object such as a pole (i.e., a pole bump),.then depending upon the bump position, the impact absorbing members could not absorb the impact energy at all.